La Torre del Dolor
by Mygale
Summary: [One Shot] "Si pudiera recolectar un grano de arena por cada disgusto, por cada tristeza o por cada vez que soy despreciado; esta playa entera se me haría insuficiente para sopesar mi odio". Llenó cajas con arena, para luego apilarlas hasta erigir su monumento: "Llamaré a esta obra 'la Torre del Dolor'". Un día su ambición lo llevó demasiado lejos. Solo un martillo podría salvarlo.


**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido de esta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona es pura coincidencia. Me he basado en un video colgado en Youtube, pero la adaptación a la historia es de mi completa autoría.

**Disclaimer:** "Axis Powers Hetalia" "Hetalia World Series" y "Hetalia: Beautiful World" son propiedad intelectual de Hidekaz Himaruya. La presente historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos. ¡Solo por diversión!

**Disclaimer 2: **Im Hyung Soo (Corea del Norte) pertenece a la artista coreana-estadounidense Lo-Wah. No es mi intención tergiversar su creación o destinarla a un uso lucrativo o poco moral: ¡Amo su concepto del personaje! Por eso lo usaré para este fanfic.

**Disclaimer 3: **La canción "Hammer Song to Itami no Tou" pertenece al grupo de rock japonés Bump of Chicken, formado en 1994. Pueden encontrar el single en su álbum de año 2007: "Orbital Period". Les aconsejo oírla ¡Es muy buena!

**Nota:** Dedicado especialmente a **Dazaru Kimchibun**, quien a lo largo de mi trayectoria como escritora amateur, se ha hecho presente para entregarme su apoyo de forma incodicional. Además: ¡Adora a los mellizos-Corea!

* * *

**.:~La Torre del Dolor~:.**

_**Más fuerte y más fuerte,  
****El eco de la canción en la Torre del Dolor.  
****Aferrándose a lo alto de la torre,  
****Temblando...  
****¿Quién está ahí...?**_

Más de alguna vez se ha escuchado su nombre en los noticieros locales alrededor del mundo. O tal vez este se le haga familiar de algún titular de noticias; de esas que en verdad, no duran mucho en la boca de la opinión pública.

Ciertamente, se trata de una nación muy pequeña y poco influyente. Una a la que le gusta exhibirse de cuando en cuando para causar problemas. Una suerte de perro pequeño que, cada que ve la oportunidad, profiere gruñidos y ladridos a las razas más grandes hasta sacarlas de quicio, pero cuando estas voltean y le enseñan sus prominentes colmillos, entonces se retira de vuelta a su escondite con la cola entre las piernas, a la espera de una nueva oportunidad para hacer alarde de una valentía que no tardará otra vez en desvanecerse…

— Ni se molesta en disimularlo. Eso me inquieta un poco. Desafiar a Estados Unidos de forma tan osada es un acto suicida considerando de lo que él ha mostrado ser capaz; él lo sabe, nosotros lo sabemos. Lo hemos visto. Y por dentro, el hombre debe estar que llora de miedo.

— Lo peor de todo es que insiste en declararse enemigo de la paz y la seguridad mundial, lanzando cada cierto tiempo amenazas de iniciar una gran guerra con arsenal nuclear incluido. Pero ya lo ves. En lo que Estados Unidos se enfada, Corea del Norte deshace todo lo que ha hecho, y se retracta de todo lo que ha dicho, dejando sus manifiestos y ambiciosos planes en nada.

— Déjalo. Quiere llamar la atención.

Hay una nueva oportunidad para que los focos que iluminan el vasto escenario mundial posen sus haces de luz una vez más sobre él, a la vez que cientos de otros actores, deseosos de un par de minutos de fama en la sección "Internacional" del noticiero de la noche, se debaten su lugar en los encabezados principales del periódico y la boca de los analistas políticos.

— Entiéndanlo, mi hermano no es malo. Solo está un poco confundido-daze.

— ¡Si intenta lastimarte, avísame cuanto antes y yo iré a rescatarte, Corea del Sur!

— No intenten justificarlo, pero tampoco lo condenen. Lo que necesitan los muchachos rebeldes es un poco de disciplina, pero por sobre todo, todo nuestro apoyo y comprensión. Soy el indicado para hablar con él y tratar de cambiar sus malas conductas-aru.

— Con todo el respeto que merece, China-san, le recuerdo que sus intentos por razonar con Corea del Norte figuran en la lista de propósitos fallidos. Me temo que la Corte Internacional de las Naciones Unidas deberá tomar las medidas necesarias con él.

— Yo opino que sus intenciones son buenas, pero es demasiado belicoso. Ya saben: a los niños que se portan mal, hay que castigarlos. Déjenmelo a mí ¿Da?

No tarda en estallar.

— ¡Dejen de hablar de mí como si fuese una burla! ¡No necesito de su lástima! ¡No quiero sus consideraciones! ¡Quiero que me tomen en serio cuando digo que un día de estos voy a destruirlos a todos, y que dejen de interferir en mi vida privada buscando con qué dejarme mal ante la prensa mundial! ¡Soy una nación de cuidado, como todos ustedes! ¡Denme mi lugar, y respétenme como tal! ¡Atiendan a mis demandas, que no me quieren ver enojado…!

Y sin embargo, ningún foco en el escenario se posa encendido sobre él. Y su voz quebrada por los gritos se pierde como un monólogo vacío en un rincón de un oscuro teatro sin espectadores que lo atiendan.

Arroja su libreto y sale por una puerta sin que nadie lo note. Antes de cerrar, escucha que la audiencia –ausente hace tan solo unos segundos- aplaude al discurso de las grandes potencias que han hablado en su contra y opacado sus diálogos.

El actor se aleja en busca de un sitio donde ocultarse de las burlas hacia su pequeñísimo y anónimo papel.

_**Aunque estoy dispuesto, no puedo deshacerme  
****De los pequeños dolores que he ido acumulando.  
****Los he guardado durante mucho tiempo,  
****Y hoy, he sellado la primera caja.**_

Encontró un sitio baldío frente a una playa sucia y desierta. Ninguna maravilla. Pero estaba a gusto sintiendo que su única compañía ahí era la soledad.

Por fin podría atormentarse con sus pensamientos sin que nadie le molestara, sentado en el suelo con la vista vuelta hacia una pila de cajas vacías que alguien seguramente tiró allí, pensando que era inútil conservarlas.

Al igual que él, esas cajas estaban fuera de la atención de los transeúntes, escondidas a la vera de lo que seguramente antes había sido una gran construcción de la que solo se conservaba un muro derruido a medias. El resto del sector tenía un aspecto gris y decadente.

Tomó un puñado de arena entre sus manos, comprimiéndola con los dedos. Luego, la inclinó y dejó que en una débil cascada de polvillo el contenido se precipitara otra vez sobre el suelo, moldeando una leve curva de prominencia rrelevante respecto a la planicie en el resto del suelo.

"Si pudiera recolectar un grano de arena por cada disgusto, por cada tristeza o por cada vez que soy despreciado; esta playa entera se me haría insuficiente para sopesar mi odio" se dijo internamente, soltando un suspiro.

Corea del Norte se levantó del suelo, tomó las cajas, y comenzó a llenarlas arena. Toda la que cupiera. Un buen montón de kilos de ella quedaron sellados bajo las tapas en un arranque de ocio de la nación ermitaña.

Las colocó una sobre la otra. Y cuando hubo acabado, trepó por ellas, y se sentó en la cima de su improvisada torre. Se había cansado tanto, que hasta se había olvidado del trago amargo que se había llevado de la reunión con los demás países. Aguardó a que los días pasaran, mientras reflexionaba en silencio:

_**[De todos modos ya no duele  
****Pero, si alguien al menos pudiera verlos…  
****¿No se me permitiría  
****Ser tratado de una manera más amable?]**_

Nadie todavía daba cuenta de su presencia en el sitio eriazo, como tampoco –y no era de sorprenderle- de su ausencia en el salón de conferencias. A sus espaldas, más y más cajas vacías comenzaron a aparecer a las faldas del muro de concreto, y Corea del Norte siguió recogiéndolas para llenarlas de arena. Desde hace unos pocos días, había comenzado a ayudarse con una pala para poder trabajar más rápido, e incluso, había recolectado arena de otras partes de la playa, cuando ya le parecía que había hecho demasiadas excavaciones en el terreno baldío.

Era divertido recogerla, mezclarla con un poco de tierra y piedras para darle consistencia al contenido de la caja, para luego, sellarla y cerrarla, y así, sumarla a la creciente cantidad de bloques que elevaban una especie de improvisada torre donde podría sentarse y observar a quienes pasaban sin verlo.

_**Se juntaron una vez más, vertiendo y llenándolas.  
****De nuevo apilé cajas llenas y selladas.  
****Mirando a los transeúntes pasar por los lados,  
****Acabo de apilar la décima caja.**_

_**[Bueno, parece que todavía no es suficiente…  
****¡Nadie parece darse cuenta de mí!  
****Entonces debo hacerla más y más alta  
****Así, todo el mundo podrá verla]**_

Un buen día, Corea del Norte decidió bautizar su lugar de trágicas reflexiones:

— Llamaré a esta obra "La Torre del Dolor".

_**Cada vez más alta y más alta,  
****La "Torre del Dolor" llega hasta donde vuelan las aves.  
****Escalando la cima de la torre.  
****Sintiéndote como un Rey ¿Quién crees que eres?**_

— Oye, Estados Unidos. Algo raro está pasando en el vecindario.

— ¿Qué?

— No sé, ve a ver. Parece que Corea del Norte está haciendo algo ¿Por qué no vas a vigilarlo? Puede que sea una provocación…

Delante del terreno baldío, se agrupaba la gente con expectación. Los transeúntes que día a día paseaban por esa playa, primero sin notarlo, se detuvieron un día para contemplar la Torre del Dolor, sorprendiéndose de su firmeza y su creciente altura, pese a su pobre método de construcción.

El hombre responsable de dicha obra se mostraba trabajador y esmerado por aumentar día a día los niveles de su creación, desde la cual, cuando ya no había más cajas que apilar, observaba sentado sobre su cima, sonriéndose con ademán victorioso y fatigado.

_**"¡¿Qué ocurre?!", las personas miran sorprendidas;  
****Miro hacia abajo a los espectadores.  
****[Desde aquí se ven como hormigas.  
****Acabo de apilar la centésima caja]**_

— Oh, boy… ¿Qué hace ese demente allá arriba? — bufó Estados Unidos, negando con la cabeza — ¡Oye, NorCorea! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Es otro de tus intentos para llamar la atención?!

La voz de su enemigo es un dulce canto de victoria. Por fin el más grande de los grandes se ha dignado a ver con cierta seriedad una de sus hazañas.

Corea del Norte soltó una risita por lo bajo. Con cuidado, se colocó de pie encima de sus cien cajas correctamente apiladas, y con orgullo, vociferó a la multitud observadora:

_— **¡****Damas y Caballeros, contemplen! ¡Este es mi dolor! Un sitio donde la comodidad de su gente no podría llegar nunca. Gracias a mi trabajo, ahora estoy por encima de ustedes.**_

La muchedumbre aplaudió y vitoreó al trabajador. Con gran satisfacción, Corea del Norte observó que Estados unidos se retiraba molesto de no ser, por primera vez, el centro de atención en un escenario en que ambos estaban convocados. Por largo rato, aún pudo escuchar las manifestaciones de emoción y apoyo por parte del público en la base de su torre.

Corea del Norte se sentía feliz.

_**[Debo ser tan especial,  
****Por eso todos me están buscando.  
****¡Y es que el Dios de la Soledad me ha elegido,  
****Por eso estoy aquí!]**_

Lo siguiente que hizo la nación asiática fue traer consigo una escalera. Las cajas seguían apareciendo, producto de los donativos hechos por los mismos espectadores de su obra; y la arena de la playa seguía siendo un recurso infinito.

Su torre había crecido mucho el último tiempo, y treparla por fuera era una maniobra peligrosa. Pese a ello, no había nada para él que se comparara al gratificante sentimiento de importancia y grandeza que lo invadían cada vez que culminaba su jornada sentado en la cima de su estructura, mirando al horizonte. Estaba orgulloso de él mismo. Más que nunca antes en la vida.

Era el producto de su esfuerzo y su constancia. Dos valores que ningún otro país conocía mejor que él. El trabajo duro había sido, por mucho tiempo, el motor y el alimento del desarrollo pleno de cientos de individuos que se buscaban a sí mismos, pero que al poco tiempo, habían desistido al no encontrar una satisfactoria recompensa.

Él no.

La Torre del Dolor y su constructor estaban en la boca de todos. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

Tal vez porque no supo canalizar del modo correcto los miles de hirientes sentimientos que su corazón albergaba. Tal vez porque estaba ciego de frustración. Había sido incapaz de encontrar una salida. Un amigo. Pero ahora que había encontrado el medio correcto para su desahogo, Corea del Norte solo se necesitaba a sí mismo. Su dolor. Su sufrimiento. Había encontrado la recompensa perfecta, y solo necesitaba cajas y arena para seguir consiguiéndola.

Más cajas. Más arena.

¡Aún le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer!

_**Cada vez más alta y más alta,  
****La Torre del Dolor ahora llega hasta las nubes.  
****Una barrera cruzada por la altura de la torre.  
****El Rey, ahora, se siente como un Dios**_

Llegó un momento en que su torre consiguió tal altura que desde su cima, Corea del Norte era incapaz de divisar a quienes lo observaban desde la superficie. Hacía cada vez más frío, y ya no podía escuchar los comentarios de idolatría con la claridad deseada.

Pero había batido un nuevo récord.

¡La Torre del Dolor estaba compuesta ya por mil cajas!

Para celebrar esa feliz cifra, Corea del Norte decidió dar un nuevo aviso a viva voz desde la cima de su obra. Más aún, cuando se puso de pie, lo invadió una sensación de vértigo que lo obligó rápidamente a sentarse otra vez.

Producto del mareo y su torpeza, la Torre se tambaleó ligeramente.

Y la escalera por la cual subía se cayó.

_**Sólo el sonido del viento se escucha,  
****Ahora he apilado la milésima caja.  
****Mirando hacia abajo me vinieron unos mareos,  
****Y la escalera salió volando.**_

— Oh, no… no… no… no, no, no, no, no…

Entró en pánico.

¡¿Por qué esas cosas le pasaban a él?!

Debía pedir ayuda cuanto antes. Se hincó en la cima de la Torre del Dolor, y se asomó tímidamente, mirando hacia abajo.

Dios… ¡Estaba tan alto! ¿Y si caía? ¡Se rompería todos los huesos! ¡Posiblemente moriría!

Trató de gritar, pero de su garganta, no salió más que un miserable hilo de voz. Se alegró de que nadie pudiese oír ese ridículo intento de pedir auxilio, y de que nadie pudiese tampoco ver cómo sus ojos se preñaban de lágrimas. Estaba aterrado. Comenzó a llorar.

¡Maldita ambición! ¡Maldito pesimismo!

¡Lo habían alejado tanto, pero tanto del mundo, que sin darse cuenta se había condenado innecesariamente a sí mismo a una horrible soledad!

¡Maldita ambición! ¡Maldito pesimismo!

Si tan solo hubiese sido un poco más humilde. Más paciente. Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan ambicioso. Tan pesimista…

Él no estaría allí…

— A… ayuda… ayuda…— sollozó, abrazando sus piernas — Alguien… alguien, por favor, ayúdeme…

En la base de su torre, se oía un coro que cantaba alegremente. Por alguna razón, se le hizo una melodía conocida…

— Con mi martillo, martillo, martillo; con mi martillo, martillo yo~.

_**[Y ahora, de hecho, me siento muy solo.  
****¡Parece que nadie puede notarlo!  
****Tengo tanto miedo, que soy incapaz de gritar.  
****Entonces, de repente, escuché la Canción del Martillo.]**_

Su torre comenzó a tambalearse con él arriba. ¡Fantástico, lo que faltaba! ¡Un terremoto! ¡Ahora sí estaba condenado…!

Y de pronto, su construcción comenzó a perder altura. Abruptamente. A cada remezón, una caja menos…

— ¿Qué está pasando…?

— ¡NorCorea!

_**Golpeando caja por caja, voy bajando.  
****¡Alguien está cantando la Canción del Martillo!**_

Era la voz de su hermano. Corea del Sur.

_— **¡Hey, todo el mundo quiere hablar contigo! ¿No sería mejor que estuviéramos a la misma altura?**_

— ¿Q-qué va a hacer…?

Un remezón más. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Toda la torre comenzó a tambalearse peligrosamente con Corea del Norte arriba, batallando por no caer al vacío.

Cinco. Seis. Siete. ¡Su hermano sí que tenía fuerza! ¡Qué rápido deshacía la enorme estructura que durante días había elaborado!

Ocho. Nueve. Diez…

_**Más fuerte y más fuerte,  
****El eco de la canción en la Torre del Dolor.  
****Aferrándose a lo alto de la torre,  
****Dios tiene una nariz que gotea.**_

A medida que descendía, notó que Corea del Sur no era el único que estaba allí, sosteniendo firmemente en sus manos un martillo con el cual desplazaba las cajas llenas de arena que se apilaban una sobre la otra.

Estaba también China. Y Japón. El odioso de Estados Unidos. ¡Y Rusia!

Los cinco colaboraban de forma sincronizada, destruyendo el monumento al orgullo que Corea del Norte había erigido en honor a su ambición y pesimismo.

Los cinco habían dejado de lado formalidades y diferencias para destruir el ego sólido de la nación ermitaña. Para traerlo de vuelta al suelo y a la realidad, donde pertenecía junto a ellos.

Por un momento, el asiático pensó que era injusto que destruyeran de esa forma su trabajo. Seguramente se trataba de pura envidia. Pero a medida que se acercaba al suelo, y podía contemplar con mayor claridad lo que le rodeaba, entonces cambió de parecer…

Había sido sensacional sentirse un Dios en la cima de la Torre del Dolor. No obstante, la farsa debía acabarse algún día, y Corea del Norte debería olvidarse de su ego para entender que no era la única nación con problemas y ambiciones incumplidas, y que al contrario de lo que creía cuando erigió su monumento, más de algún país estaría dispuesto a escucharlo y considerarlo con el debido respeto que merecía, siempre y cuando él también lo hiciera.

Pero para eso, primero, deberían estar al mismo nivel…

Una vez que tocó tierra, Corea del Norte permaneció hincado en el suelo, con la vista clavada en el suelo y un montón de cajas llenas de arena regadas a su alrededor. Los cinco demoledores soltaron sus martillos, y comprobaron que el ermitaño no estuviese herido.

Corea del Sur lo ayudó a levantarse.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí… eso creo.

Cuando su mellizo sostuvo con una mano el rostro de Corea del Norte, este supuso que lo golpearía. Pero al subir la vista, comprobó con inquietud que su hermano había estado llorando…

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo como esto jamás-daze! Tuve mucho miedo por ti…

— ¿Miedo? — NorCorea se mostró escéptico — ¿Por qué?

— Creímos que jamás volveríamos a verte-aru. Parecías tan encerrado en tu idea de llegar más y más alto… tanto que no nos escuchaste cuando tratamos de advertirte lo peligroso que era-aru…

— ¿Lo hicieron? ¿Cuándo?

— Llevaba cerca de quinientas cajas, NorCorea-san. Fue entonces cuando Corea-kun nos pidió ayuda, porque no consiguió razonar con usted.

— ¡Lo de los martillos fue mi idea! — dijo Estados Unidos con cierta jactancia.

— Te daré un consejo muy útil que tuve que aprender por experiencia propia ¿Da? — continuó Rusia — Haciendo las cosas solo, es muy probable que consigas rápidamente tus objetivos. Pero si estás acompañado ¡Llegarás muchísimo más lejos!

— La virtud no habita en la soledad-aru ¡Debe tener vecinos!

— ¡Y deja de atormentarte con tu imaginación! — interrumpió Estados Unidos — Como héroe, he aprendido que muchos de nuestros grandes temores proceden de la fatiga y la soledad. Es mucho más sano alimentar la fortaleza de tu espíritu para que te proteja de la adversidad, y puedas afrontar tus problemas y enemigos de frente.

— Queremos que entiendas algo, hermano…— dijo Corea del Sur, para luego, lentamente, avanzar hacia su mellizo y envolverlo con los brazos de forma protectora —No debes acostumbrarte a estar solo. Siempre podrás contar con alguien.

El ermitaño hipó en una especie de sollozo ahogado.

— En especial si es conmigo…

_**[¡Allí me sentía como un Dios!  
****Pero el arrogante sentimiento de revertirse,  
****Se veía venir.  
****Y ahora, sé quién soy.]**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Eh, hola! ¿Qué tal?  
He reaparecido con un One-Shot que, en verdad, hace mucho tiempo tenía ganas de escribir. Pero por doversas circunstancias (que no me gustaba como quedaba, que debía actualizar otros fics) lo había pospuesto.

Seguramente ya conocían esta canción de Bump of Chicken, gracias a un video muy popular en YouTube donde el protagonista era Rusia (hay otro donde es Inglaterra). De verdad, muy lindo. Pero un día pensé que esta canción también le pintaba de maravilla a un personaje original al que le tengo muchísima estima: Corea del Norte. Y he querido dedicársela.

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Si desean dejar un comentario, tengan en cuenta que los acepto DE TODO TIPO. Lo que quieran: críticas constructivas, indicarme errores, darme ideas o sugerencias para otros proyectos ¡Son libres de comentar lo que se les plazca! Y yo prometo responder a todos los comentarios que pueda a la brevedad.

¡Nos leemos en otra ocasión!

— Mygale


End file.
